


Y Attar de Nishapur miró una rosa

by GhostDuet



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Assassin!Damian Wayne, Crusader!Dick Grayson, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:00:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29679468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostDuet/pseuds/GhostDuet
Summary: 这些都是真的，他没有说谎。他是个难以说清来处的旅人，出生在高山中的隐秘堡垒，他曾在声名狼藉的阿拉穆特受训，曾独自深入异教徒的国度，作为信使到达遥远的西边，直到他的同伴——同样来自山中堡垒的刺客们拿走他的弯刀、他的匕首和水，把他留在这片荒凉里，等着那位骑士到来。现在是他的骑士了，因为光荣的骑士理查德.格雷森是他的任务。
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Damian Wayne, Dick Grayson/Damian Wayne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Y Attar de Nishapur miró una rosa

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [翅的失落石像](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/766077) by @jess1ssej. 



> 第三次十字军东征时期的中世纪au：Crusader!Dick Grayson/ Assassin!Damian Wayne  
>  如果它看起来很像刺客信条au，那是因为第一部刺客信条也发生在这个时间点，我设定的达米安的出生点在历史上阿萨辛派的叙利亚分部也是ac1的总部马斯亚夫，设定的迪克所属阵营或许是历史上的圣殿骑士团。  
>  历史上的阿萨辛派是一个伊斯兰极端教派，但宗教立场很迷，时常因为政治利益在十字军与穆斯林之间左右横跳，某种意义上来说，也可以说他们挺无神论的（。

1

传闻中的蓝色骑士的确有一双蓝眼睛，当他从干渴和疼痛中醒来时，他亲眼看到了。那双眼睛看着他，带着关切、善意和信念。

信念，当然了。他听过战争双方的人们谈论那位骑士，谈论他的无畏与仁慈、英勇和忠诚。但这双眼睛让他想到的是沙漠里的天空，只有那里有这样的颜色。

“你从哪儿来？”骑士问他。这一队骑士在回他们城堡的路上，本不应该为一个陌生的旅人停下，在这样的时局里尤其不该。

“很多地方。”他艰难地说，词语像沙砾划过喉咙，“一直在走，直到他们把我扔在这里，拿走了所有东西。”

骑士对他笑了一下，一个水袋被递到他嘴边。那让你饮水的，也会保你活命。他知道这个惯例，所有人都知道。

“你得再坚持一段路了，我们必须在日落前回到驻地。”骑士的声音在他耳朵里仍然有些模糊，那些杂种离开前打晕了他，“你可以跟我共骑。”

他偏过头，看着蹲跪在他面前的骑士，眨了眨眼。骑士向他伸出手时，他勉强借这支撑站起来，最开始的几步因眩晕而格外折磨，之后的便容易一些。

另一个骑士走过来，帮忙把他扶上马背，然后回到队列中。其他人留在原地，似乎对这场景习以为常。那位骑士在他身后翻身上马，盔甲包裹的身体扶稳了他，队伍继续前行了。

他们要去往大马士革与耶路撒冷之间的堡垒，保护往来朝圣者的骑士团驻扎在那里。从骑士们失去耶路撒冷前就开始了，如果他没记错。他会在那里得到食物和水，或许还有治疗，没人会留意又一个被他们爱戴的骑士理查德.格雷森所拯救的不幸旅人。

这些都是真的，他没有说谎。他是个难以说清来处的旅人，出生在高山中的隐秘堡垒，他曾在声名狼藉的阿拉穆特受训，曾独自深入异教徒的国度，作为信使到达遥远的西边，直到他的同伴——同样来自山中堡垒的刺客们拿走他的弯刀、他的匕首和水，把他留在这片荒凉里，等着那位骑士到来。

现在是他的骑士了，因为光荣的骑士理查德.格雷森是他的任务。

他是达米安.奥古，被抛弃在荒漠中等死的孤独旅人。他是双手浸透波斯贵族、圣战骑士和伊斯兰长老鲜血的刺客。

“如果你要到耶路撒冷去，你得等等了。”那轻信得不可思议的骑士说，“等你好起来之后，或许你可以和我们一起上路。”

“你救了我的命，我不剩什么来报答了。”他有些犹豫地说。到现在为止，事情顺利得让他为被浪费的额外准备惋惜。

他的骑士轻笑了一声，“我们回头再看。或许我会需要一个侍从？”

但他显然过了能成为侍从的年纪，也并非贵族，他想着。而且成为这位骑士的侍从将吸引不必要的注意，或许会威胁到他的任务。

“这是个玩笑。”他的骑士声音里带着笑意，“之后再操心这个也不迟。”

于是他任自己重新坠入黑暗的深渊。刺客们不会冒着被识破的风险假装受伤，他们总是来真的。他相当肯定他的骑士不会让他从马上摔下去。

那是三个月之前。

2

“你看起来好多了。”他的骑士说着，一见到他便露出一个明亮的微笑。现在他们身处堡垒之内，没有了层层包裹的盔甲，他能看到这位骑士拥有的不仅仅是那双蓝眼睛。

倒是没想到有善战之名的蓝色骑士有张漂亮脸蛋。这样一张脸更应该出现在某个奢华的宫殿里，而不是这片浸透无端流血的土地之上，这一座阴暗的堡垒中。

“我希望能尽快痊愈，才能回报你们。”他回答。

“我们的善行是天上的旨意，你不欠我什么。”骑士摇摇头，示意他躺回去。

他差一点为此笑出声，但最终他让自己露出一个训练有素的微笑。

骑士似乎想说点什么，但突然话语消失了，像是意识到什么，那双蓝眼睛看了他好一会儿。

“有什么不对吗？”他警觉地问。

骑士这才回过神，“抱歉。我只是才意识到你的眼睛……这个颜色可不太常见，不是吗？”

有那么一会儿，他以为这是个怀疑的征兆。但原本他就与这些穿戴十字的异教徒长得不像，而这一片土地上有各种各样的旅人，没道理他眼睛的颜色会出卖他。

“或许……？它继承自我母亲的血脉。”他审慎地说。

“别紧张，我不会因为你有双漂亮的眼睛把你赶出去，达米安，”骑士笑着拍了拍他的肩膀，“好好休息，你是我的客人，在这里你受我的保护。”

他并不紧张。他很清楚十字军骑士们会对一个刺客做些什么，但刺客不会畏惧折磨和死亡。

“我仍然希望能表达感激。或许我不是你们那样的剑士，但我能派上用场。”他直视着骑士的眼睛说。他得做点什么让自己留下来。

那是他进入堡垒的第三天。

3

他们胸前的十字是红色的，因为他们的救主曾为他们流血。他憎恶这个，因为死在他手上的骑士和牧师多得令人厌倦，因为他们做的事连他都为之作呕。

但现在，他的骑士胸前是另一种红色。人类鲜血的红色总是好得多，对刺客而言它是凯旋。

“你说你能派上用场的时候，我倒是没有指望这么有用。”他的骑士看着他，眼睛因为失血而雾蒙蒙的，勉强的笑声变成一声痛苦的咳喘，“你到底是怎么记住那么多药草的？”

当然是通过自出生就开始的训练，不然呢。你认错一次，就可能成为最后一次。

“我一直在旅行，旅途教会了我很多东西。”另外的答案溜出他的嘴唇，而这也并非谎言，“你们只是还不熟悉这附近的药草，其中有些是你在大巴扎买不到的。”

他手上的动作没有慢下来。血止住了，箭头也已经被取出，那上面甚至都没有正经的毒药，只是些意在制造感染的污物，骑士理查德.格雷森会活下来。虽然他有一点好奇，如果他——这包藏祸心的毒蛇，被褥里的蝎子——没有出现在这里，他的骑士会就这样死掉吗？

那将会是个耻辱，他清理着自己手上粘的血，漫不经心地想。如果这样一个战士与他的命运在这里交汇，却不是由他来终结——

“看起来你救了我的命。”

他一抬头，正对上骑士带着笑意、但十足真诚的眼睛。

“这意味着我们两清了？”他用玩笑的语气说。

“大概不。不知道你接受的传统是什么样，但在这里，我们似乎刚刚让它翻倍了，无算你说‘两清’的是什么。”骑士依然有点迷蒙的眼睛注视着他，“与仇敌才清算债务，我们不是敌人，对吧？”

那样的神情真是怪异，他想着。一个骑士不应该有这样的眼神。

“天上那位的旨意不可揣测，且不可言说。我们这样的凡人能确知什么呢？”他不动声色地保持着玩笑口吻。调笑里的真相，蜜与毒药，他的训练让他对此再熟练不过。

“那么我会祈祷，”他的骑士说着，握住了他正忙于清理血迹的手，粗粝而温热的掌心覆在他手背上，“祈祷我们不会成为敌人。”

现在没有了布料的遮蔽，他的骑士为他展示了更多。一个真正的战士的躯体，虔信的奖赏是满覆其上的伤疤。他的指尖停留着触碰它们时的触感，他想象着是什么样的利刃和重击在那里留下痕迹。他想起沙漠中的废弃神殿。那些神明众多的异教徒的神殿，那些残破的石柱站立在风和沙子中，在说谎的救主降临在大地上之前，它们就已经在那里了。

“那么祈祷吧。”他说。

那是两个月前。

4

它很漂亮。

锋利，冰冷，流水纹路覆盖了金属表面，一块绿宝石镶嵌在手柄上。它很漂亮，适合出现在那些衣裳华丽的波斯女孩的舞蹈中，但如果出现在一个刺客的手上，它可以像划破薄纱一样收割生命。

而这正是他的骑士现在正在做的。

“这是件礼物，达米安，”轻信的骑士将它递到他眼前，“回报你救了我的命。”

“我……我不是战士，我不应该拥有这样的武器。”这可能是个陷阱，他必须谨慎。但他意识到把目光从那把匕首上移开有些困难。他的确不是战士，战士带着他们荒唐的荣誉在日光下战斗，而他——要是诚实地说，这正是应该属于他的武器。

“但你肯定能使用武器，对吧？你指望我相信一个旅行者活着长到这么大，却完全不会战斗？”他的骑士随意地把玩着匕首，侧头看着他。

“大概算是……？”他犹豫着含糊地回答，不确定绿色的宝石后面到底藏着什么。

“拿着。”骑士把匕首收回鞘中，坚定地说，“流言说有刺客来到了这里，就行走在我们中间。我不希望你在这种时候手无寸铁。”

噢。要是这是个试探，那它至少成功让他的心跳被打乱了一下。但为什么要给你怀疑的敌人送上利刃？

他接过了匕首。

“它会得到我的珍视。”他郑重说。“但为什么刺客会攻击一个无名之辈？”

“流言说，他们用漂亮男孩的血来召唤不可言说的禁忌。”他的骑士严肃地说，然后摇着头发出一声轻笑，“事实上，只是几天前在城里的集市见到它，它让我想起你的眼睛。”

这让他沉默了一会儿。他从装饰着金绿线条的刀鞘上抬眼，注视着骑士的眼睛，考量着是否自己低估了这一次任务。他熟知那些将领和骑士以及他们的权威，而最终他熟知了他们血的温度。但现在，骑士理查德.格雷森不再是那些他熟知的东西。他把利刃送给敌人。

“你不应该感到畏惧吗？如果流言是真的，你会是他们的首要目标。”

“相当确定我已经过了漂亮男孩的年纪，”他的骑士笑着说，然后在他不满的眼神里多少收敛了一点，“或许你会保护我呢？”

他感到自己的眉头皱紧了。这骑士全然不知道，他想象着，他能有多轻易地用这把刀在下一刻撕开他的喉咙。只不过这不是刺客的行动方式。

“我会尽力而为。”他看着他的骑士，许下承诺。

因为理所当然他会尽力而为，他一向如此。在此之后的某一天，理查德.格雷森在清晨醒来时会发现枕边躺着毒药和利刃，或者在白日灼灼下的人群中，被此刻就在他们眼前这一把匕首刺穿心脏。当生命从他身体里流走，他放大的瞳孔会吞掉那一部分沙漠天空的蓝色。

“在想些什么？”骑士伸手在他眼前晃了晃，“这样瞪着我。”

“很久以前，我在画匠作坊当过学徒，”他回答，“我在想，哪一种颜料可以画出你的眼睛。”

那是四十天之前。

5

“我得出了结论，”他说，“没有。”

夜里的风带着寒意，月光让骑士的眼睫毛在那双蓝眼睛里投下阴影。阴影之外，还有困惑。

他没想到会在半夜见到他的骑士，但当他见到的时候，他没有让自己表现出被惊扰，即使他是在敌人的巢穴里行走。追逐天国荣光的骑士们对潜行和剧毒的匕首一无所知。

于是他们现在就在这里了，他被撞见——或者只是看见——半夜游荡在堡垒里，在流言传说着刺客行走在他们中间时。

“没有哪一种颜料匹配这样的颜色，我先前的问题。”他们坐在堡垒边缘的屋顶上，他解释道。他的骑士没有佩戴长剑，他的匕首此刻挂在他腰带上。如果理查德.格雷森认为他形迹可疑，大喊一声就会招来装配着十字弓的哨兵。或许这个负有盛名的骑士过于自信了。

“你还在想着这个。”他的骑士微笑起来，微微扬起脸时月光照亮了那双眼睛，“为什么？圣徒和天使需要被画下来，这样他们才能超越时间指引我们，而必死的凡人不需要，不是吗？”

他让自己沉默了一会儿。有某种奇特的光在骑士的眼睛里，在他嘴唇的弧度中。“只是好奇，没有别的。”

这不完全诚实，但也并非谎言，因为他只是无法解释。异教徒们在教堂的墙壁上画天使、圣徒和处女母亲，以便他们的谎言与世长存。而他出生的地方一切造像都被禁止，在山中堡垒里，他曾经学习去画那些繁复无尽的花纹。而现在，它们都显得不够。那奇特的他无法理解的光，他想要让它停留更久，甚至从时间中留存。这模糊的渴望为他的指尖带来一阵抽痛。

“那我猜你曾经是个好学徒。”他的骑士说，“但不再是了，对吗？”

“我找到了——”他停顿了一下，来选择合适的词，“其他事业。在那之上的事业。”

“谁不是呢。”骑士笑了一声，向他靠近了一点，声音放轻了，“我也不是生来就在这十字之下。我的父母是流浪的艺人，在他们活着的时候我也是。想听个秘密吗？”

泄露秘密是让敌人放松戒备的好策略，他可以陪着演下去。“不会有第三个人知道，我发誓。”

他的话让骑士发出一声被逗乐的笑，肩膀轻撞了他一下。“不是那么了不得的秘密，就只是——我没有对其他人说过，但有时我会怀念和那些异教魔术师、行窃的预言家在一起的日子，”现在他们的肩膀挨在一起了，骑士的声音轻得像夜风里的雾，其中却并无羞愧，“我有时会想，诚然教会带来信念和救赎，但是我们曾让人们欢笑，而那是我有些时候没见的东西了。”

教会带来的是屠杀和谎言，他熟悉这一部分。但另一部分——他侧头看着异教流浪艺人之子的眼睛，思考着那欢笑是什么样。他当然在旅途中遇到过那些流浪艺人和他们吵闹的观众，他见过这些。但那会是什么感觉，是否像浸透仇敌的血。

现在，骑士理查德.格雷森沐浴在曾照亮那个异教徒孩子的月光下，安静而平和。

那些无穷尽的精致深奥的图案，那些教堂中的庄严天使与圣徒，甚至他曾在君士坦丁堡见过那些金碧辉煌的圣像，现在都显得匮乏。此刻他隐秘地希望留存的，它们都不足以承载。

废弃的神庙回到他脑海中。他曾在沙子里见到半张破碎的大理石脸庞，当地人都不知道它，或许在他离开后的下一次沙暴就会将它彻底掩埋。他一直以为那是个异教的神明。

为什么这旷日持久的战争双方都不允许这样的东西留存下来？

“我到过很多地方，见过很多负有盛名的人和城市。”他安静地说，“我见过宏伟之物怎么倾覆衰落，骗子如何被人们当成圣徒。颜料没有让他们超越时间。”

其中有些衰落由他见证，另一些由他制造。过去的仇敌与过去的盟友，一个曾为他们双方流血也曾让他们流血的人最明了这些。

“你有了动摇。”骑士轻声说。他知道对他们而言这算得上个指控了，但它听起来并不像。

“我有疑问。”他回答。

骑士抬起手靠近了他的脸，他只勉强压抑住躲闪的本能，但还是眨了下眼睛。但这不是攻击，只是落在他头发上的轻抚。

那张异教神明的脸、沙漠上空色彩的眼睛在靠近他。

噢。不是什么他没预料到的东西，一个刺客总是知道自己的优势。不是他第一次遇到而且他从不在意，他的目标都是将死之人，无论他们做什么，都会随着死亡消散。

但他犹豫了。然后他退缩了，难以解释这一瞬间的惊恐，像是他的刺客本能逼迫他躲开袭击。

只是最轻微的动作，于是他的骑士退开了。他看到那双眼睛里的光在这一刻改变了。某种迫切的渴望冲刷而过，像是每一次握着利刃准备撕开什么人的喉咙，却又截然不同。这强烈得让他感到疼痛。

“天上那位不会允许这个。”他让自己深呼吸，及时地编出借口。

“抱歉，”他的骑士低声说，“我不是想——”

这是他的骑士为他带来利刃的同一天晚上。

6

第二次让理查德.格雷森的血沾上他的手比他预料的更为恼人。尤其这一次这流血依然不是因为他，被冒犯的怒火让他指尖发冷。

实际上他已经愤怒了几天了，他突然意识到。但他对此找不到解释。

“怎么这个脸色，达米安？”这是这些天来他的骑士对他说的第一句话。倒不是说是他们有意避而不见，身为领导堡垒的骑士总是事务繁忙。

“这不是我有资格说的话，但我不幸留意到这一次的伤口和上次一样，”他清理着伤口，冷淡地说，“我原本指望声名在外的蓝骑士会做得更好些。”

受伤的骑士发出一声艰难的轻笑，“这没有上一次严重，不是吗？我的确做的更好了。”

他紧绷的下颌和沉默让骑士的笑意消退了。

“路上有一帮劫匪，”骑士轻叹了口气，“等我恢复好，我会尽快解决他们。骑士团正为一个重要谈判准备着，我本希望保存实力。我猜担忧这个多少让我分心了。”

重要谈判，当然了。否则他为什么会在这里。他不发一言地为骑士清洁和包扎着伤口，冰冷的愤怒和烧灼的渴望堵住了他的嗓子。

当完成工作抬起头时，他毫无防备地对上了那双蓝眼睛，那他知道是什么却未能理解的洪水吞没了他。他的杀手本能再一次尖锐呼啸起来。

“今晚好好休息，理查德.格雷森，”他在那怪异的恐惧洒出来前平静地说，“你没有什么好担忧的。”

堡垒中的骑士没有一个留意到他的离开。

没人发现一道灰色的影子在夜色里越过了他们的高墙和路障，也没人看到他返回。

东方的天空开始显出最轻微的光辉时，他把被血浸透的外套埋进堡垒外的土里，在溪流中洗干净手，把沾血的利刃扔进溪水里。

不是有绿宝石的那一把。那将留给特殊的场合。

如果路上的苍蝇和蝼蚁击倒了他的骑士，他们就会在谈判中失去一张本可以利用的牌，而他为了潜入堡垒所做的努力都将白费，重新换上干净衣服时他想着。

他仍然能在自己指尖闻到铁锈的气味，仍然能感受到皮肤和血肉在他的刀刃下被撕开的触感。现在在黎明前的寂静里，他感到再没有什么值得畏惧。

于是他走向熟悉的房间。

安睡中骑士的嘴唇柔软、干燥而温暖。当那双眼睛在破晓的光里睁开时，那是他见过的最柔软和脆弱的东西。

“告诉我，”他对骑士耳语，“你在这十字架以前的日子。”

但没有话语到来，没有故事，只有另一个吻。温柔、缓慢而漫长，直到它不再温柔而是绝望与迫切。

突然他不再记得割开血肉的触感了，也不再能闻到铁锈的气味。事实上，像是在此之前他从来没有感受过任何东西，从没有过感觉。

那是一个月之前。

7

理查德.格雷森曾是个流浪艺人，劫匪杀死了他的父母，富可敌国的骑士团领袖接纳了他，最后这个孤儿成为骑士团中最杰出的一员。

这一部分，在他见到他的骑士前就已经熟知了。

但还有更多他原本不可能会知道的东西。

他的骑士、他死期将近的秘密爱人惊人地健谈，在黑夜里，在亲吻和爱抚的间隙，他获知的关于那些异国旅途的细节丰富到了荒谬的程度。

骑士理查德.格雷森已经参与战争和保护来往朝圣者有些时候了，但是罗宾，那个异教流浪艺人之子，曾到过很多地方。鲜花之城，喷泉之城，盛产某种糖的小镇，住在地下的村庄，其中有一些他认为并不是真的存在，只是一个孩子在时间里混淆和变形的记忆。

因为他去过那些地方，而他没有看到罗宾声称见过的东西，甚至他看到的截然不同。他尝试着回忆那些城市和聚落是什么样子，所有的细节都清晰可感，但他怪异地感觉自己像是从书与地图中摘抄了它们。

“我在想有没有这种可能，”他的骑士在他忙着换药时说，“或许我们在之前就见过？既然你说你也到过那里。”

他思索了片刻。虽然和他记得的仍有差别，但至少这一次他知道这是个真实存在的城市，当他在那儿时，城市街道的确有卖花的小贩，居民也的确对那些流浪艺人出手慷慨。

“或许。”他说，“但那座城已经变了很多。”

一丝极轻微的悲伤爬上骑士的脸庞，敏锐的刺客没有漏看这个。所以他的骑士知道他在说什么。最开始那座城市的城墙上并非十字旗帜，而几年前，当圣战骑士们攻占它时，他们制造了一场屠杀。

但他的骑士不会知道那座城的陷落是如何开始的——他们的长老在大巴扎里被一个瘸腿的托钵僧捅穿了肚子。通常他们瞄准咽喉和心脏，但那时候，咽喉对他来说有些高了。

“你恢复得很好，”他判断说，“之后不需要换药了。”

骑士微笑着，轻捏了一下他的手背，“幸好我有你在这里，否则谁知道我会怎么样。”

他嗤笑一声，指了指脚下，“如果我不在这里，我已经在这下面了，记得吗？”

“我看不见得，就算那时候我们没带走你。”

这句话让他的心漏跳了一拍。

他停住动作，谨慎地审视着眼前的人。是此前他制造的流血暴露了他，或者他们从一开始就知道？毕竟骑士团的领袖以惊人的智慧著称。

“你做了什么，让下面为你预留了一席之地？”他的骑士仍然笑着，轻声问道。

他思考了一会儿，然后偏过头扯出一个戏弄的微笑。“你说过，我心存动摇。此外，我引诱了一位光荣的骑士，不是吗？”

这让他被拖进一个不太温柔的亲吻，骑士微笑的弧度印在他嘴唇上。“那我猜我们会在那里重逢了？既然我们是同谋。”

对此他有一些话要说，像是如果那些预言都是真的那地狱不过是另一个人间，几乎所有人都会在那里重逢。但是暂时他的嘴唇无暇顾及这个，而等他们终于分开，他的骑士眼睛里有什么东西让他突然忘了要说的话。

“留下好吗？”布满茧的指腹摩挲着他湿润的嘴唇，“就这一个晚上。”

他几乎要点头了。差一点。他的右手抚摸过骑士的脸颊，然后向下到颈侧，那里温暖的皮肤轻轻搏动着。

“你需要好好休息。”他说，这是真的，他不希望他的骑士在疲惫中穿上盔甲。而此外，他有需要隐藏的东西，比如一个旅人不会有那些伤疤。“做个好梦，最好梦到为你欢呼的人群。”

因为他很快会需要这个，他亲吻骑士的额头时想着。理查德.格雷森在焦虑和担忧，意味着谈判并不顺利。或者诚实地说，它从不曾有过顺利的机会。

那是三天之前。

8

他闻到了一朵玫瑰，于是在半夜醒来了。

这是一朵来自大马士革的玫瑰，他侧躺着，注视着枕边这脆弱美丽的东西，观察柔软的花瓣在黑暗里微微颤动。然后他握住枕头下的匕首。

花瓣被切成碎片，碾成泥。等最后他确认整个刀刃都浸染了汁液，剩下的是一摊形状难辨的污物。

然后他在玫瑰的芳香里沉默地坐了一会儿，看着他手里的匕首。他的眼睛。他思索着是否能找到哪一种宝石与那双眼睛足够相像，因为他已经知道没有颜料能做到这个。

大概是不行。它们终究有所不同，而保存那双眼睛大概也行不通，一个刺客清楚当生命被夺走之后，人类的躯体会如何迅速溃朽。

于是他小心地把匕首收入鞘中，起身离开房间。

当他推开门，他的骑士正坐在床边擦着长剑，赤裸的上半身展露痊愈中的粉色伤疤。他想着不久之前大马士革的玫瑰园里，那一朵开得最好的玫瑰被剪下来，是为了被浸到毒药里。

他的骑士抬起头，对他微笑着。“没想到你今晚就会来。我以为会是明天。”

他应该受到惊吓，或者至少对此感到惊讶。但他没有。

“是哪里露了破绽？”他说着，关上身后的门，“还是你从一开始就知道？”

“一开始就有所怀疑，但我不会把一个旅人留在外面等死。在那之后，你都无可挑剔，只是你的眼睛……一个受伤的落单的旅人不会有那样无所畏惧的眼睛。”那声音里仍然带着喜爱，好像这是句赞美。

他郑重地点了点头。“下一次我会记在心上。我此前的目标不会看我的眼睛。”

“他们一定是瞎了。”他的骑士笑着摇头，把剑放到了一边。不再握在手中了，但不至于够不到。这是个邀请的姿态，于是他走过去，让自己在骑士的腿上以一个舒适姿势坐下，任一条有力的手臂环上他的腰。

“大多数人都是。他们看到的是僧侣、乞丐和妓女，他们看不到我。”他说着，心想那些空洞的眼睛在泥土下该是什么样子，“你是唯一一个。”

他的骑士安静地看着他好一会儿，然后发出一声伤感的轻笑，振动从他肩膀靠着的地方传来，带给他短促的战栗。“我很抱歉，达米安。但我真的祈祷了。”

“为了什么？”他问。接着他就明白了。

“这不是你的错。”他轻声说着，在手指间缠绕着骑士脑后柔软的黑发，感觉那疼痛和迫切又回来了。也许他可以留下一段他手指间的头发，但终究它们还是会变得干枯晦暗。“我很怀疑天上那位——无论祂站在哪一边——会喜欢听你这样的祈祷。毕竟我的亲族总是祈祷仇敌的死亡，大部分时候，他们都被回应了。”

一声苦笑，那颗脑袋贴近他的手掌心蹭了蹭，“有点道理。那你都祈祷些什么？”

“我不祈祷。”他回答。这是真的，尽管有些时候，极少数时候，他会有隐秘的期盼。

“那你的确有一颗比我们都要坚定的心。”他的骑士抬起头，短暂地亲吻他，然后看着他的眼睛，“但我不是早就知道了吗？你敢爱上一个你坚信会杀死的人。”

“不是坚信，理查德。”他头一次喊这个名字，以他从来不知道自己拥有的轻柔声音，“我知道，你不会活着到达耶路撒冷了。而我不知道其中有什么美德可言。”

“当你爱什么人，你就交出了你的心。那个人受伤，你也会感到同样的痛。”

“我能忍受伤痛。”他安静地回答。尽管他并不确定那会是什么样的痛，会延续多久，因为他对此毫无概念。

这答案让他的骑士又一次笑了，但那双蓝眼睛里的伤感加深了。“我知道，这就是我说的。我一直祈祷谈判能够——”一声深呼吸，理查德把脸埋在他颈侧，对他耳语，“……我多希望能分担你承受过的痛。”

他沉默了一会儿，尝试去理解这些话语，但失败了。“蠢话。疼痛不是能分享的东西，而且我相信你自己的就已经足够多。”

或许这听起来也像蠢话，因为埋在他颈侧的脑袋发出了一声闷笑。“我都还不知道你真正的名字。”

他念出他的全名，然后看到那张漂亮脸蛋因为困惑皱了起来，这让他叹了口气。他一向知道这些异教徒有笨拙的舌头和迟钝的耳朵。

“达米安，”他说，“是我母亲给我的名字。就只是达米安。而我对你说过的每一句话，它们都是真的。”

这一次没有回答，只有收紧的沉默的拥抱。理查德.格雷森，不是负有盛名的骑士，不是他的目标，只是唯一一个真的看见了他的人，现在只是安静地抱紧了他。他的肋骨因为这力度开始疼痛，但奇怪的是他希望这疼痛停留久一些。

“为什么我闻到了花香？”闷在他颈侧的声音让他脖子发痒。

“我带来了一朵大马士革的玫瑰。”

理查德困惑地看着他，因他们视野内并没有玫瑰的影子。

“明天。”他解释，“不是今晚。今晚我会留下，因为我不再有什么要对你隐藏了。”

end.

**Author's Note:**

> 我不知道这算个开放结局还是算个be。本来我只是看到达米安新制服，被重新勾起对中东刺客设定的兴趣，然后我突然脑子一抽，觉得我为什么不写刺客/十字军骑士这种狗血老梗。原本我只是打算写两三千字甚至小片段就跑的，谁知道呢。  
>  这篇文有非常复杂多样的灵感来源，包括推上的宝藏太太说damian手套上的花纹可能是伊斯兰书法，还有她的这张图（https://twitter.com/jess1ssej/status/1300052354851454976?s=19），还有博尔赫斯的诗《THE UNENDING ROSE》，还有乱七八糟的艺术史填鸭。  
> Soy ciego y nada sé, pero preveo  
> Que son más los caminos. Cada cosa  
> Es infinitas cosas. Eres música,  
> Firmamentos, palacios, ríos, ángeles,  
> Rosa profunda, ilimitada, íntima,  
> Que el Señor mostrará a mis ojos muertos.  
>  但是我最后写出来的东西我自己都不晓得和这些有啥关系了，也就不给自己脸上贴金说致敬了，就安利一下这位太太，我有1、、想去推特私她但万一人家觉得我写的雷呢orz，以及我在写的时候我根本没意识到这个灵感来源，写完了我才发现我见过这张图，啊金鱼脑真快乐，一份粮可以嗑两次。  
> 博尔赫斯轮不到我安利。如果要问我为啥写这么个莫名其妙的标题，就因为我也不知道我在写什么。  
>  以及写这种东西我当然是想写人类的美与爱融化阵营的敌对这种狗血套路啊！然而我写的时候闲的蛋疼去查了一堆资料，最后我觉得中世纪真的没有HE，大家都是历史中的人凭什么你自己可以文艺复兴（。  
>  不管了我写完了我爽了我不后悔，我也不知道一个月后回头看我写得这么耗心力的一篇文是会觉得好感动还是觉得逼王之王，叹气。  
>    
> 


End file.
